walkingdeadfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Dianne
Dianne é um dos personagens sobreviventes da série de TV, The Walking Dead, ela foi introduzida membro e soldado de O Reino. Após o desaparecimento de Rick Grimes, ela finalmente se muda para o Hilltop e se torna um guarda, mas mais tarde volta para o Reino. Descrição Dianne é uma mulher estóica de poucas palavras, que escolhe a hora certa para entrar em cena e expressar sua opinião. Ela também é de ação, preferindo não ficar de pé enquanto as coisas acontecem ao seu redor, sempre disposta a lutar com seus aliados. Ela é mostrada para ter um senso de humor sarcástico, e é muito fiel às comunidades em que vive, provando ser uma ativa valiosa em qualquer tipo de confronto. Pré-Apocalipse Localização Desconhecida Nada se sabe sobre a vida de Dianne antes do surto. Ela pode ter vivido próximo ao local onde futuramente veio ser O Reino. Pós-Apocalipse 7ª Temporada "The Well" Dianne é vista pela primeira vez, participando da caça de porcos selvagens com Ezekiel, Morgan, Benjamin, Richard, Alvaro e Jerry. Depois que os porcos são conduzidos em uma garagem, Dianne fecha a porta a fim prender os porcos dentro. Ela então é encarregada de recuperar o caminhão para carregar os porcos. Depois que os porcos são carregados no caminhão, ela retorna ao Reino com os outros. Mais tarde, ela participa do intercâmbio com os Salvadores e começa a explicar a Morgan quem os homens são até que ele interrompe, afirmando que ele sabe sobre os Salvadores. Ela levanta a arma depois que Jared ataca Richard, mas a situação é difundida por Ezekiel. "New Best Friends" Após toda a semana, Dianne fez parte do grupo novamente para entregar oferendas aos Salvadores, e matando um andador, confessou que o vestido que tinha a criatura era igual a de um que sua irmã falecida tinha. Quando o mesmo Salvador que confrontou Richard antes o confrontou de novo, ela ficou preparada para atacar e, em seguida, voltou com o Rei Ezekiel até a casa de Carol para entregar suprimentos. "Bury Me Here" Em seu caminho para entregar oferendas para os salvadores mais uma vez, Dianne ajudou a mover os carrinhos de supermercado que foram colocados no meio da estrada por alguém. Durante o encontro com os salvadores, Dianne testemunhou como Benjamin foi baleado na perna por Jared como punição por ter faltado um melão na entrega, e ela ajudou a levar o garoto para casa de Carol para que ele fosse atendido, mas, infelizmente, morreu ele morreu por perda de sangue. No dia seguinte, Dianne acompanhou o rei Ezekiel para entregar o melão que estava em falta ficou surpresa com a morte de Richard nas mãos de Morgan, por causar os acontecimentos do dia anterior. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Depois de tomar a decisão de ir à guerra, ela e seu povo partiram para Alexandria. Durante o confronto entre a milícia recém-formada de Rick contra salvadores e catadores, Dianne participou no combate e ajudou a afugentar os bandidos para fora de Alexandria. Mais tarde, ela ouviu o discurso de Maggie Rhee sobre o início da guerra contra os opressores. 8ª Temporada "Mercy" Depois de ajudar a preparar a guerra, Dianne escutou fervorosamente o discurso de Rick Grimes sobre a batalha em que iriam participar, onde o oficial novamente assegurou que ele próprio seria a pessoa que mataria o infame líder dos salvadores. Mais tarde, Dianne junto com o resto da milícia veio ao Santuário e começou um tiroteio contra os bandidos; onde depois de obter o que eles queriam quando uma horda de caminhantes cercaram a fábrica, o homem deixou a zona de batalha para sua segurança. Dianne então se junta a sua tropa do Reino, e segue com eles para atacar outro lugar. "The Damned" Quando a milícia se juntou para atacar os vários postos dos Salvadores, Dianne fazia parte do grupo responsável por atacar a Base de Satélite; onde a mulher facilitou o acesso ao interior do lugar depois de assassinar os guardas com seu arco. No meio do ataque, a mulher como o resto do grupo assassinou a maioria dos bandidos dentro e conseguiu vencer a batalha; depois capturando um grupo de bandidos que haviam se escondido durante o confronto. "Monsters" No caminho para Hilltop, com um grande número de salvadores como prisioneiros, Dianne vigiou para que nenhum dos bandidos fazesse nada de errado durante toda a viagem; mas, no entanto, ela foi forçada a ajudar a lutar contra um grupo de caminhantes que emergiram da floresta. Quando um pequeno grupo de bandidos conseguiu escapar e ser rapidamente capturado por Morgan, Dianne testemunhou a luta entre o homem com Jesus quando este evitou seu oponente de pmatar o resto dos salvadores. Finalmente, depois da longa viagem, o grupo chegou ao Hilltop, sendo recebido por Maggie, que para sua surpresa, percebeu o grande número de salvadores que iriam à prisão. "The King, The Widow, and Rick" Com os restantes dos Salvadores ainda detidos como prisioneiros, mas colocados fora do Hilltop por enquanto, Dianne estava encarregada de vigiá-los em todos os momentos e depois de um prisõa improvisada ser criada para manter os bandidos dentro, Dianne ajudou a coloca-los em cada uma cela e, ao mesmo tempo, viu como Gregory foi também trancado na prisão por ter traído Hilltop anteriormente. "How It's Gotta Be" Com a guerra quase conquistada e com o plano de se encontrar com as outras comunidades para concluir a batalha com a rendição dos bandidos, Dianne acompanhou Maggie na viagem a Alexandria, mas eles foram parados no meio do caminho por Simon e vários Salvadores - que para sua surpresa tinham escapado do seu confinamento no Santuário - onde, depois que o líder do pequeno grupo insinuou a posição do Hilltop a partir de agora, ele matou um membro da equipe em diante dos olhos atônitos de Dianne e dos outros ali presentes. "Dead or Alive Or" Quando a aliança das comunidades concluiu que todos devem ser reunir em um só lugar, a fim de ser mais forte contra os Salvadores - escolhendo Hilltop como base temporária, uma vez que era a única comunidade que ainda estava de pé - Dianne junto com Bertie criaram um sistema de organização de suprimentos e informou os resultados para Maggie, dizendo que os alimentos diminuiram, e pede para que Maggie corte o alimento destinado aos presos para que eles tinham mais semanas de alimentos. "Do Not Send Us Astray" Depois de repelir Simon e seu grupo quando eles marcharam para a comunidade, a fim de executar todos na mesma, Dianne acompanha Maggie até o cemitério para que sua líder pedisse a Alden para enterrar os bandidos que morreram durante a batalha, e tomou o tempo que estava sozinha com a mulher para confessar que ela era uma boa líder e que graças a ela muitas vidas foram salvas e a comunidade estava intacta. Quando os feridos da guerra foram revividos como caminhantes, Dianne ajudou a se livrar das criaturas e descobriu que na verdade as armas usadas contra eles foram infectados com sangue walker pelos Salvadores. "Still Gotta Mean Something" Embora o problema da escassez de provisões foi parcialmente resolvido com a fuga da maioria dos presos, enquanto eles estavam distraídos com a invasão dos caminhantes, a falta de munição foi debatida em uma reunião no escritório de Maggie, onde Dianne disse que não teria como se defender dos inimigos em outro ataque caso eles consigam o fabricante de balas para eles. "Wrath" Com o fim da guerra chegando, Dianne acompanha Rick e o restante da milícia para lutar contra os salvadores na batalha final. Depois que a maioria dos salvadores é exterminada devido às balas defeituosas de Eugene, Dianne e os outros lutam contra os salvadores sobreviventes até se renderem. Ele observa quando Negan é derrotado e capturado, ele escuta o discurso de Rick, declarando a paz entre todas as comunidades. Depois, Dianne retorna para casa para o Reino. 9ª Temporada "The Bridge" Durante um ano e meio desde o final da Grande Guerra, Dianne e os outros sobreviventes decidiram reconstruir a civilização e manter a relativa paz entre as comunidades. Quando a ponte que conectava com todos os assentamentos foi destruída pelo aparecimento de uma tempestade, Dianne prestou serviço na construção da ponte como o resto de seu grupo, e estabeleceu-se em um pequeno acampamento nas proximidades que havia sido estabelecido como base de operações. Quando o erro de um dos sobreviventes fez uma horda de caminhantes se aproximar da zona de construção e pôr em perigo a vida de todos, Dianne como o resto do grupo chegou a tempo de conter a situação e matar todos criaturas. "Warning Signs" Quando Justin foi encontrado como um zumbi depois de ser morto por uma pessoa misteriosa, Dianne tentou acalmar vários salvadores que exigiam armas para que eles pudessem se defender contra qualquer ameaça que ameaçava a sua existência, e antes que a situação tornar-se insustentável e abrir o caminho para uma zona de guerra, a chegada de Rick no acampamento conseguiu acabar com o conflito e devolver as coisas ao normal. "The Obliged" Quando Maggie decidiu fazer uma viagem para Alexandria para acabar de uma vez com a vida de Negan, a mulher recrutada Dianne para acompanhá-la durante o caminho e enquanto percorrem a estrada, elas descobrem alguns corpos de caminhantes sem cabeça deitada no chão. "What Comes After" Durante a viagem, Dianne observou atônita Maggie se aventurar a assassinar um andador com um pé-de-cabra antes de prosseguir com a excursão. Depois de chegar a Alexandria e de ser informada sobre um ataque no acampamento, Dianne não perdeu tempo em dizer a Maggie e Michonne, e assim as mulheres foram com muitas pessoas até a ponte e encontraram Rick sendo perseguido por uma manada gigante de caminhantes. Apesar de suas tentativas de alcançar o homem para ajudá-lo a matar as criaturas, Dianne viu quando o xerife atirou contra algumas dinamites que destruíram a ponte completamente. Dianne com horror viu Rick desaparecer entre as chamas. "Stradivarius" Seis anos após os terríveis acontecimentos que marcaram as comunidades, Dianne mudou-se para a colônia Hilltop para prestar seus serviços como guarda das muralhas e treinar os novos recrutas em defesa corpo-a-corpo. Quando Rosita chegou gravemente ferida na enfermaria após deixar Eugene escondido de um bando de caminhantes, Dianne ajudou a equipar a equipe de resgate, com tudo o que precisa para a busca. "Evolution" Com a chegada de Michonne e sua equipe nos portões da comunidade, Dianne ficou encarregada de recebê-los e cheia de ressentimento com a discussão que levou à separação das comunidades, mostrou seu arco pronto para atacar no caso de algo acontecer e esperou pacientemente que os sobreviventes entreguem suas armas para que possam entrar na comunidade. Sentindo-se inútil dentro das paredes, Dianne aproveitou a visita de Carol para propor a sua companhia de volta ao Reino, explicando que seus serviços eram mais necessários em sua antiga casa; e então sem tempo a perder, ambos deixaram Hilltop em seus cavalos. Vítimas Mortas Esta lista mostra as vítimas que Dianne matou: *Vários membros da gangue Os Salvadores. *Vários zumbis. Aparições Categoria: Membro de O Reino